CSI breakaway The new and improved version
by xSazzlex
Summary: This was posted before under a different authors name, I do believe we know her, Kayla-Louise. Kayla has given me permission to use this story as my own, but I still give her the credit. Rated K plus to be safe, so please read, review and have a laugh.


Ok this is my very first CSI story, but I must admit I should not get the credit for this; my friend and fellow writer Kayla-Louise wrote this and has given me permission to post it. Hopefully you will enjoy it as I did while reading it, I must point out that there is only one chapter so I will be continuing it at my own pace, once again please enjoy.

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, but If I did god knows what would happen.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

CSI Breakaway

_Info- Graveyard shift have all racked up their vacation time and Ecklie and the Sheriff come to an understanding that they all go on a vacation._

It was a quiet Friday morning for our favourite CSI's after completing all of their cases and mountains of paperwork, there they were all sat in the break room confounded by boredom. Sara was sitting on the break room couch and glancing towards her husband of six months and then back to her friend Catherine Willows, yes you read it right Catherine and Sara were friends, best friends in fact but that's another story.

"Hey Cath, if you keep on filing you won't have any nails left" remarked Sara giggling slightly.

"It's this or biting them into oblivion" Catherine sighed waving her hands in the air.

"Throw me a fish" Greg shouted clapping his hands together as if he was a seal.

"I'll throw you my fist, act your age" snarled Nick rolling his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Yeah man, what are you like five?" grinned Warrick.

"Earth to Sara, hey you ok?" asked Greg waving his hands in front of Sara's face.

"Yes, just my normal contented self" Sara said smiling.

Grissom looked up from his forensics magazine and out towards his team, he then frowned when he saw Ecklie and the Sheriff enter the break room.

"Conrad, Sheriff what do we deserve the presence of your company today?" asked Grissom trying to remain calm.

"Grissom me and Ecklie have noticed that you and your team have a lot of vacation hours stacked up and we want to send you on a vacation" said the Sheriff looking at the dumbfounded team.

"I see and who is paying for this?" asked Grissom putting down his magazine.

"The lab is, to a place of your choosing" replied Ecklie.

"Oh vacation, Hawaii here we come" grinned Greg clapping his hands together.

"Hawaii, no chance more like Paris" replied Sara.

"Paris ha, Barbados sun sand sea and" grinned Nick.

"I urge you not to finish that sentence" said Grissom staring at Nick.

"Australia is nice and warm, we could go there" remarked Warrick stroking his chin.

"Yes Warrick from one warm place to another, bravo same to you Nick and Greg, how about Alaska snow and snow boarding" said Catherine with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Umm Sheriff, this may take a while" remarked Ecklie walking out the room.

"Yes quite" sighed the Sheriff following Ecklie.

Ecklie and the Sheriff walked out of the break room leaving the Graveyard shift discussing where they wanted to go. Could they reach an agreement, unlikely this could be very interesting?

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Ecklie and the Sheriff returned an hour later to find Sara alone and counting to one hundred for some strange reason.

"Ninety-Eight, Ninety-Nine and one hundred ready or not here I come, oh hi guys the rest are around here somewhere" grinned Sara with her arms pointing in different directions.

"Why are adults playing hide and seek?" questioned the Sheriff.

"Well it was this, or strip poker" replied Sara smiling shrugging her shoulders.

"Sanders idea I presume?" asked Ecklie rolling his eyes.

"Yep, this was Catherine's idea" said Sara showing her thumbs to both men as a sign of approval.

"Well carry on, when you do find them let them know we want to see them" said the Sheriff laughing quietly.

"Ok, be back as if my name isn't Sara Sidle, no wait it isn't" Sara shouted running down the corridor.

Ecklie and the Sheriff watched as Sara sprinted down the corridor and out of view, the Sheriff gave Ecklie a worrying look and asked.

"Are all the nightshift that mad" asked the Sheriff looking around the room.

"Must be the coffee" replied Ecklie sitting down.

"You tell me that after I drank some?" asked the Sheriff staring down at Ecklie arms over his chest.

"No not the stuff they drink, that was the coffee the day and swing swift drink" replied Ecklie sighing mentality for his quick thinking.

"You tell me nightshift have their own stash of coffee, who's?" asked the Sheriff looking around the room for the coffee.

"I believe Sanders sir, but no one dares ask him where it is?" said Ecklie "Or bothers to bother him about it, more trouble than what it is worth sir"

"Conrad grow some balls and ask him" grinned the Sheriff.

Ecklie was about to reply when Sara walked back in looking pleased with herself and the rest of them looking upset.

"Told you it wouldn't take me long, they were in the showers" grinned Sara sitting down at the table.

"How the hell did you find us so quickly?" asked Nick sitting next to his wife.

"Because Greg as the mouth of a foghorn" replied Sara laughing out loud at Greg's pouting face.

"I knew there was a reason I married you" grinned Nick kissing Sara's hand.

"Have you come to a decision?" enquired the Sheriff trying not to go green at the sight in front of him.

"Yes, we have chosen London England" said Grissom looking at his team.

"Why that far" asked Ecklie looking at Grissom.

"Well it's away from Vegas, America and most of all" explained Catherine but was rudely stopped by Sara's hand over her mouth and everyone shouting.

"Catherine" warned the gang together.

"What? I was going to say the lab" sighed Catherine smiling at Sara and only Sara.

"Sure you were" whispered Sara.

"Ok, so it's settled how long will it take you all to pack" asked the Sheriff looking at his watch.

"Two hours" everyone said apart from Grissom, who then spoke.

"I'm already packed" remarked Grissom shrugging his shoulders.

"Why Griss? Going somewhere?" asked Greg sitting on the edge of the table in the middle of the break room.

"Yes Greg, London" sighed Grissom leaving the room shaking his head, mumbling to himself.

"Where is he going?" asked the Sheriff looking at the back of the retreating Gil Grissom.

"Proberly to say goodbye to his bugs" said Warrick sighing.

"Don't be rude" said Catherine slapping the back of Warrick's head.

"Yeah we all know he loves his bugs" remarked Greg ducking Sara's hand.

"There is no way I'm sharing a room with him, I'll be sharing with my wife" said Nick pulling Sara towards him.

"Catherine will and she will enjoy it too" grinned Sara sticking her tongue out at Catherine.

"Your so dead sidle" screamed Catherine pouting and folding her arms over her chest.

"Ok I'll just fetch this Sidle person, I happen to be Stokes" grinned Sara showing off her finger with her wedding ring on.

"Dam it" said Catherine grabbing Sara's hand and inspecting her ring once more.

Ecklie and the Sheriff looked at each other grinned and slowly backed out of the room bumping into Grissom who in turn dropped his jar of Cockroaches all over the floor and bellowed.

"The Crime busters, what? Guys help" shouted Grissom at the team.

Everyone apart from Catherine ran around the room trying to catch the Cockroaches and putting them back into the plastic jar.

"Grissom please tell me you are not taking them with you" asked Greg.

"No whatever gave you that idea?" questioned Grissom while mentally counting that they were all back in the jar.

"I...we just thought you would bring them too, sorry" said Greg apologising looking at his team mates and then his boss.

"No, because Conrad is" grinned Grissom shoving the jar into Ecklie's arms.

"What? No I can't" groaned Ecklie trying to give the jar back to Grissom.

"Conrad as I said earlier, grow some balls" said the Sheriff walking out the room with a disgusted Ecklie behind him carrying the jar of Cockroaches.

"That's evil, pure evil" grinned Catherine clapping hands with Grissom.

"On the contrary my dear, it's called payback for being an ass for so long" grinned Grissom smiling at Catherine.

"Well guys got to get some packing done, because when Greggy hits London town" grinned Greg.

"All the girls will run and hide, see you all later" said Sara walking out of the room with a giggling Nick behind her.

When everyone left the room Greg walked up to the fridge checked his appearance and said "Well Greg you still got it"

TBC

If anyone would like to be my BETA please leave a message or even email me, hopefully all spelling and grammar mistakes are gone, but if some remain, I'm sorry but this is my first fan fiction story.


End file.
